


Three Wise Girls

by MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta



Series: Matchmakers, matchmakers, make them a Match! [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Frozen (2013), Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937), Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon), Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Hamilton References, Matchmaking, Minor Anna/Kristoff (Disney), My First Work in This Fandom, and also for the tagging, and it becomes a good thing, and something that could be either understood as a spring awakening or a new brain one, anna is full of beans, as always, awful, because man i love all the tangled series characters, but late, but nothing truly happens in here, i just ship those two okay, jsut say jonathan groff references, lance is also mentioned, oh my disney setting, snow white is an early person, sorry - Freeform, supposed to be as a three wise men fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta/pseuds/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta
Summary: Anna, Rapunzel and Snow White have something in common (although they don't know it yet)...they are pretty good at matchmaking.Perfect opportunity comes when, while being in "Oh My Disney", Cassandra shows up.Shitty summary, sorry.Just first meeting between Elsa and Cassandra and all its context.





	Three Wise Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!   
> As I say in the terribly awful tags, this is a one-shot supposed to be for like, a week ago (Three Wise Men time), but I am terrible mess and I am publishing it now...  
> It is not very good, but it was written from love, I swear.  
> Just forgive all my Spanish and wuick tipper mistakes,  
> Hoping you enjoy it,  
> Marla  
> Allons-y!

Rapunzel yawned.  
It was the fifth of January and, apparently, in some countries it was the Night before the huge Christmas presents, so kids were superexcited and they were all donde ng extra hours.  
Even though she loved children, she missed home, she missed Eugene, she missed Pascal, Lance and Maximus, she missed the whole gang of not so evil criminals, she missed her parents...and, of course, she missed Cassandra.  
She just found extremely funny to think about how awful she would find the whole pink-princess universe.  
Her faces would be something to remember.  
Yep, definitely, it'd be superdupergreat to see her faces at the place.

Anna pointed at the blonde girl in the white and pink hoodie that was headed to the Marvel backstage with a black teenager.  
“Look Elsa! Do you like that one?”   
“Tundra Anna! You can not simply decide to be my matchmaker without even bothering to ask me if I want a match. Plus, who is telling you that there are not perfectly fine girls back in Arandelle?”  
“Oh, Elsa! But it's greaaaat!” Elsa was so upset with her little sister that small ice crystals start appearing around her head.  
Since she had told the ginger that the only reason she had been refusing to see any potential pretendientes was that she was into girls Anna had made it her personal mission to find the Queen a girlfriend.  
Even Olaf had grown tired of her insistencia, and making the snowman being to fed up with a real miracle.  
However, the older sister was positive she would surrender eventually, right?  
She couldn't be the only one capable of letting go.

During their periods in this strange land where worlds seemed to collide called OhMyDisney, Snow White had got a well deserved reputation of being too much of an early riser.  
Sometimes, she'd rather not sleep at all than go to sleep in the morning (some nights went really wild at that place) and having to wake up late.  
Hence, she had mastered the art of sneaking out of their common bedroom at the crack of dawn without making a single sound.  
Until that very morning   
She was already in the kitchen, silently humming while preparing herself breakfast when, as she turned her back to open that wonderful invention she had discovered in this unusual realm known as fridge to pick up the millones, she saw a girl with a way top serious expression, wearing some sort of light armour, staring at her.  
“Name's Cassandra, have you seen Rapunzel?” 

Miraculously, and to Elsa's relief, Anna had chosen a different topic for their current conversation on the way to the Breakfast Room that morning.  
“Kristoff sent me a letter to remind me of his love, and he also said spring is there already. And he also mentioned something about more alive snowmen...do you think more people can do them?”   
Elsa was about to reply when she spotted one of the most remarkable creatures she had ever seen...with Snow White.   
She became speechless and started praying for her little sister not to notice.  
Luckily, she didn't have to keep talking, as the other Princess started doing so for her.  
“Gooood morning! This is Cassandra, Rapunzel's best friend and...how do they call it here...bodyguard? Something like that.”  
Then, out of the blue, Anna bounced while she smiled with that face she made when she had had a brilliant idea.  
Elsa shivered. She hated that smirk.  
“Still sleeping. What if we two go wake her and meanwhile we leave this two here. Because I don't know about Cass much, but she doesn't seem like the cheerful type you want to wake you up; and nor is my sis.” She finished with a chuckle and punching her sibling in a (at least for her, not so much for Elsa) friendly way.   
Something changed in Snow White's eyes, making The Snow Queen believe the other two royals were speaking a secret language.  
“All righty! Is that fine with you Cass?”  
Cassandra groaned.  
“Fine, but be quick, please. We have quite a situation back home.”   
Without saying any other word, but exchanging an almost scary glance; Anna and Snow White left the room. 

Uncomfortable silence.  
“So...what is the situation? Not to be indiscreet, just..curious.”  
“Ah...right, it’s about our friend Lance, someone from his pas showed up and...well, not exactly the best intentions ever. Almost a common thing in our world, as weird as it sounds.”  
Elsa smiled a bit.  
“I have ice powers and one of my best friends is a talking snowman, I am used to Weird.” Her smiled grew a little bit bigger, as she won a wee more of confidence.   
That growing grin made Cassandra smile for the first time and keep on with the conversation, maybe Lance could afford them to be slightly late..

By the time Anna and Snow White came back with Rapunzel, the other two women were already chatting and laughing (in their own kind of cold repressed way) as if they had known each other since forever.  
The three princess shocked fists.  
“Matchmaking done!”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand that was it.  
> What did you guys think?  
> Wishing you had a good time reading it,  
> All feedback appreciated,  
> Long live and prosperity,  
> Marla Lannister Erso Dan Glokta.


End file.
